


Power and Magic

by depozyt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Crack, Dream Sex, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play, junmyeon has horns and fangs idk, pierced!chanyeol, sleep paralysis demons, x-suho is chan's sleep paralysis demon, yeol's a monster fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depozyt/pseuds/depozyt
Summary: "Yo, Mister Sleep Paralysis Demon, are you my incubus?"The demon sighs and looks at Chanyeol the same way one does at an approaching deadline, with panic and a hint of disappointment. "Oh, oh no. I hoped you didn't know this."
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i just write dialog for fun, this piece began this way and then i just dumped all of the bad jokes that have been clogging my brain here. and then i discovered the kink prompt generators and here we are.
> 
> i might continue this as a series of drabbles to boost my smut writing skills, idk we will see!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter-specific tags: rimming, hair pulling, dream sex, anal fingering.

Chanyeol is a sleeping problem connoisseur. He's had his fair share of anxiety-induced insomnia episodes, messed up sleeping schedules, sleep apnea as a child, you name it, he's had it. But recently he's been experiencing sleep paralysis for the first time. 

The episodes aren't scary, they're more annoying than anything. Sure, he can't move, and sure, there's a figure standing beside his bed, but it doesn't emit an "ominous aura" like some internet users claim. The figure is just kind of there? Honestly, it almost looks bored half to death.

And Chanyeol knows how unpleasant and draining it can be to just stare at the nearest wall when you’re supposed to do your job, but you got the graveyard shift and you somehow have to pull through it. 

"Yo, Mister Sleep Paralysis Demon, are you my incubus?" asks Chanyeol in his head one night. He's read on the internet that talking shit to the hallucinations makes them angry, which in turn makes them disappear. And when they disappear, Chanyeol usually wakes up.

The demon looks... slightly beaten down? He ruffles his bright red hair and looks at Chanyeol the same way one does at an approaching deadline, with panic and a hint of disappointment. "Oh, oh no. I hoped you didn't know this. That’s why Baekhyun wanted to trade humans." 

Chanyeol just accepts that the demon can apparently talk and seems to have a life outside of scaring humans in the middle of the night, at least he has a pleasant, and very human-sounding, voice. "You can thank the internet for that, I guess."

"Curse you, amateur demonologists on the internet," the demon mutters. He sighs deeply and ruffles his hair more, Chanyeol’s sure he can see actual horns peeking through it. "Okay, I've got," he looks at his wristwatch, "An hour till my shift ends, and I’m not staying after hours again. What are you into–"

"My name's Chanyeol," he takes the hint.

"What are you into, Chanyeol?" the demon tries again. 

That's a loaded question for sure.

"I don't know, like, I play the guitar? Basketball?" he says and the demon doesn’t look impressed. “I like Marvel movies?”

“Let’s try a different approach. How do you like to have sex, Chanyeol?”

Oh, okay, Chanyeol has never claimed to be at his intellectual peak at 4 am. The other man is supposed to be an incubus, after all, incubi aren’t known for their basketball skills. Or maybe they are, Chanyeol doesn’t know shit about demons.

The silence on Chanyeol's part seems to make the demon nervous.

“Please don’t say you’re into vore, I hate vore. I had to ask Minseok what it is and he had too much fun explaining it to me. My jaw hurt for like a week after, I swear. I miss the Victorian era, the people were sexually repressed and kinky at the same time, it was so much fun. Now, half the people want me to either impersonate celebrities, anime characters or someone’s fursona. I’m tired, Chanyeol, I like this form, that's why I go to the gym," he rambles. 

"Okay–uhm, what's your name?" 

"Junmyeon."

That's a surprisingly normal name for a being that's been alive since at least mid-1800s and probably much earlier than that. Maybe even since the dawn of humanity.

"Right, Junmyeon, two things. One, can I move and you won't disappear?" Junmyeon snaps his fingers and Chanyeol feels the tension leave his body. There goes the "paralysis" part of sleep paralysis. He gladly sits up and stretches his arms. "Two, I'm not into vore and, frankly, I don't think I want to have sex with you right now?" 

It's not that the demon isn't attractive, he's exactly Chanyeol's type, but it's late and he has work tomorrow. Junmyeon's shorter than him, dressed in a bright red two-piece to match his hair, he has abs, and the best of all, horns. Actual black horns protruding from his head. Chanyeol's delighted.

Junmyeon looks disappointed. "You don't?" He attempts a… pout? Yeah, this probably thousand-year-old demon is pouting. And the worst of all, he looks adorable.

"I thought you didn't either??" Chanyeol's just confused now.

"Well, yeah, but you're cute. And you sound really–how do I say it–vanilla? I've been here for a few minutes, and you still haven't told me about your blood kink or whatever." Junmyeon shrugs and sits on the bed next to Chanyeol. "That's a good sign." 

"People do that?" 

"All the time. You people will jump immediately on the occasion to tell someone your darkest secrets if you know the other person can't tell. Why do you think therapists make so much money?" 

Junmyeon has made a good point. "I'm not vanilla!" Chanyeol suddenly remembers the thing he was supposed to be outraged about. "I reject this label! I reject the way you perceive me!" 

"You let your boyfriend spank you once or twice maybe? Or he restrained you with duct tape?” Junmyeon laughs but it doesn’t sound mocking in any way. It’s just somehow a pleasant, melodic laugh.

“It was my girlfriend…” he mutters.

The demon takes a deep breath. “And it’s totally okay,” Junmyeon starts rubbing Chanyeol’s back. “It’d be a nice change of pace for me, only if you want to of course.”

Chanyeol can’t really believe it, but he’s considering the offer. Junmyeon’s handsome and willing, he also has horns, which is really important for some reason, and Chanyeol’s willing too. The only obstacle is tomorrow’s shift at the music store, but honestly, does he really give a fuck about that. It's a problem for the 8 am Chanyeol.

“Okay,” he says. "Under one very important condition. No strings attached, by agreeing to this I'm not signing a chirograph, giving away my soul or my future children."

Junmyeon shakes Chanyeol's hand, his hold is quite strong. "Then we have a deal!" He snaps his fingers. Chanyeol’s already questioning what he’s gotten himself into.

He stares into the demon’s blue eyes as the other straddles him, his muscular thighs hugging Chanyeol’s bony hips. Junmyeon leans in to kiss him, pressing their bodies together, creating the friction Chanyeol’s yearned for since he saw the man. Junmyeon’s warm, so warm, his body, his mouth, all the places he touches feel heated, and it’s slowly driving Chanyeol desperate, even though they’ve only just begun. 

He tastes good too… It’s a slightly bitter and herbal taste that turns sweeter and sweeter the longer Chanyeol’s kissing him, touching him. Chanyeol starts to feel a little drunk, light-headed, like the time has slowed down, he's only now noticing how horny he is, how much he wants Junmyeon. He wants to make him feel good. 

His limbs feel strangely heavy and his skin is so sensitive, every time Junmyeon twitches in his lap or moves his hands up and down his sides, or fists his hair, he can’t help but make those little, embarrassing noises. 

Junmyeon breaks the kiss and Chanyeol's already chasing after it, he can't get enough, it's impossible to get enough.

"Slow down," Junmyeon says, putting his hands on Chanyeol’s chest and smiling. “You’ve got enough.”

“Of what?” Chanyeol asks, breathless and confused. He puts his head in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck, inhaling the demon’s pleasant scent. He’s starting to feel slightly out of it, his thoughts fuzzy and loopy, one sensation blending into another. 

“I kind of–My body produces a toxin that has some effects on humans? It’s gonna wear off soon, don’t worry. I don’t want you to get sick,” he says softly into Chanyeol’s ear. 

That explains why he feels so strange. “It’s okay,” Chanyeol says, trying to focus his thoughts on one thing, it’s going better than a few seconds ago. And it’s only now he realizes the strain in his pajama pants. He’s already hard and the precum is wetting his boxers.

“Junmyeon,” he whines looking into the demon’s eyes. “Junmyeon, I need you.”

“Have you ever read about the witch hunts?” he asks, throwing Chanyeol off. That’s an… unusual question to ask when making out with someone. Or maybe that’s how incubi do dirty talk? They talk about the biggest tragedies in human history to get turned on. God, Chanyeol hopes Junmyeon won’t bring up the Titanic then, he still tears up thinking about that movie. 

“A little,” Chanyeol answers honestly. It’s been some time.

“Do you know how the witches were rumored to pay respect to the Devil during Sabbath?” 

Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“Oh, I’m gonna have so much fun with you then,” Junmyeon says and smiles, showing off his white, fanged teeth. Chanyeol wants to know how they would feel on his skin, grazing his throat, sliding over his veins, reminding him that Junmyeon has the upper hand here.

And then Junmyeon does just that, like he’s reading his mind, he fists Chanyeol’s hair and yanks his head backward, exposing his neck. He’s not as gentle as before, and the way he’s pulling at Chanyeol’s short hair makes his skin sting with dull pain. God, he loves it so much, the delicious ache makes his dick twitch. 

“You’re full of surprises, Chanyeol,” the way Junmyeon says his name, the fangs scratching the column of his neck with every syllable, just fills Chanyeol with the biggest desperation to get more of this man, to touch him, to feel him everywhere.

“Junmyeon,” he whines again and rolls his hips to get the demon’s attention. Junmyeon just chuckles in response.

“Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees,” he says, his voice low and Chanyeol immediately obeys. 

When he gets into the position, his cock is already drooling precum on the bedsheets beneath him. Chanyeol buries his head in the fluffy pillows. He feels so exposed like this, and kind of objectified too, having only his hole on display and his face hidden. 

He feels Junmyeon's hot breath on his ass cheek. 

Oh. Oh fuck, that's what he meant. 

"I'm not prepped," Chanyeol says. "Jun, you can't." 

Junmyeon reaches over to him and whispers into his ear, "We're in your dream, Yeol. It doesn't matter." He gently bites the lobe of his ear. 

The demon teases Chanyeol, he pushes his cheeks apart, grazes his skin with his short nails, leaving only pink trails behind, he circles the puckering flesh with his eager tongue. And he mouths at it and circles it again and again until Chanyeol's pushing against him and begging for more. Only then does he push his tongue past the pink ring of muscle. He licks in his way at a languid pace, drawing the most desperate moans from Chanyeol. 

Junmyeon's takes his time, sloppily eating him out, clearly enjoying it himself, and after Chanyeol's already panting, too lost in the sensation, he adds the first finger. Chanyeol's cry is muffled by the pillow. God, the way Junmyeon is stretching him out, brushing against his prostate, god, it feels so good it's making Chanyeol's toes curl in pleasure.

Junmyeon adds another finger and Chanyeol feels it won't take much to make him come at this point, he's too far gone and Junmyeon seems to know it, because he's dragging everything out. He's slowly thrusting his tongue inside Chanyeol, his fingers sending jolts of electricity every time they touch his prostate, forever keeping Chanyeol on the bleeding edge. And then, Junmyeon takes out his spit slick fingers and starts to jerk Chanyeol off with his tongue still buried deep into him. 

Chanyeol comes embarrassingly quickly after just a few strokes, his ears ringing. Junmyeon wipes him with a warm cloth, who the hell knows where he got it, and Chanyeol collapses onto his bed, his head fuzzy and everything around him warm.

“What about you?” He rolls around and nods at the demon.

Junmyeon laughs. “Don’t worry, you’ll repay me next time.” He snaps his fingers again and he’s gone just like that, leaving Chanyeol to wonder whether what happened was real. He hopes there really is going to be a “next time”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, the joke about rimming and witches is to blame on one of my lecturers, i only take the full responsibility for vore jokes. btw, did you know faust had a black poodle? like chanyeol lmao
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, idk, i'm in the middle of exam season and i just wanted to write something fun and these boys are lovely. i didn't plan for chanyeol to be such a monster fucker here, he decided that on his own, okay. i think the dialogue is even more absurd than in the first chapter?? or maybe i'm just that much more sleep-deprived, who knows 
> 
> chapter-specific tags: shower sex, face-fucking, frottage.
> 
> enjoy another portion of my bad jokes!

Junmyeon appears in his bedroom a few days later with an expression that reminds Chanyeol of a college student that is just so done with the assignment, they want to finally go on the damn Christmas break and never come back. He’s been that student, he understands.

"Hello." He gives Chanyeol a little wave.

"Is this blood?? Are you bleeding??" Chanyeol immediately gets up from his bed and throws the comforter aside. Junmyeon’s chest is covered in bright red– something? Chanyeol really hopes it’s not blood, what even is the first aid protocol for incubi? Fuck the nearest willing person? He certainly doesn’t know and hopes he won’t have to find out.

The demon looks at his chest and puts the liquid in his mouth like he’s tasting colorful frosting on a birthday cake. His expression twists. "Nah, it's just lube. Someone had this on hand and they wanted to try it, so–uhm–can I use your bathroom?" he asks, his blue eyes twinkling with something Chanyeol can't quite place. "Red might be my color but this is kinda gross."

"Yes, of course, I'm not gonna just let you stand here, dripping blood lube? I don't even..." Chanyeol takes his hand and drags the demon to the bathroom without a second word.

Once there, Junmyeon takes off his matching blazer and slacks, and carefully folds them to then lay them on the bathroom counter. 

Chanyeol can't help but look at unclothed Junmyeon, admire him even, his strong arms, sculpted stomach and simply said, perfect thighs. And really, he knows he shouldn't, it's not like his mom didn't tell him, "Don't stare at people, it's rude". But his mom didn’t tell him what to do when a hot demon, who just casually ate you out like it’s nothing the last time you saw him, is just standing there, naked, in your bathroom. Mama Park didn’t tell him about a lot of things apparently. 

“You like what you see?” Junmyeon chuckles, definitely aware of how lame this pickup line is because he dares to wiggle his eyebrows at Chanyeol after saying it. 

“I thought you were bigger,” Chanyeol blurts out in a critical brain-to-mouth system failure. If he were a Windows computer, the screen would show a sad smiley face and instructions on how to restart the device. It takes a moment for both of them to comprehend what was just said.

Junmyeon bursts out laughing. His laugh is high-pitched and perfect, and Chanyeol can’t help but notice how his fangs are touching his lower lip. Adorable. Chanyeol feels his whole face heat up and he stares at the tiles, shocked how he could fail so hard at such a basic form of communication that is talking to another person.

“I can be if you want,” Junmyeon says, his voice still full of amusement. Chanyeol continues having an existential crisis while staring at a cracked tile on the floor. Is there a customer service hotline for people who want to change their sleep paralysis demon? If there is, he needs the number now, before he says something  _ worse _ .

“You’ll be thinking about this conversation for years, won’t you?” Junmyeon asks and Chanyeol’s brain supplies a montage of every single time he’s waved at a stranger or said “You too” to the waiter.

“Yes.”

“See, it’s the second time you see me and we’re already making memories together!" Junmyeon laughs.

"Just go in the damn shower," Chanyeol sighs and slides a hand over his face, trying to hide the smile.

"Aren't you coming in with me?" Junmyeon tilts his head and reveals his beautiful, curved, black horns. They're rather short, not much longer than the demon's styled upward hair, but they're so black it's like they're swallowing all of the light around them. 

"Should I?"

"Yes!" Junmyeon starts undressing him. "You're not throwing away the perfect excuse for some shower sex, Chanyeol. Not on my shift," he says but honestly, Chanyeol's soul has left his body when Junmyeon started taking off his pajama pants. 

Once Chanyeol's gotten rid of unnecessary, or rather all, clothing, they step into the shower together. As soon as Chanyeol feels the warm water hit his back, Junmyeon latches onto him, tearing the other's mouth open, their teeth clashing. And Chanyeol would lie if he said he didn't think about this, about meeting Junmyeon again, about kissing him and touching him again.

He feels a little bit drunk already, but it's not as overwhelming as last time, he's not light-headed and his limbs don't weigh him down. Yes, his skin tingles in oversensitivity under the hot water, and yes, he's already half-hard, but he's not struggling to put his thoughts together. Maybe he’s developing tolerance like a college freshman getting blackout drunk for the first time. Thankfully, there are no hangovers after sleeping with incubi.

Junmyeon slides his hands all over Chanyeol’s tattoos, he makes sure to touch every single one of them, like they’re magic runes that need to be activated by him. Chanyeol feels strangely appreciated. 

“You know, I like this about you, humans,” the demon says breaking the kiss. Chanyeol raises his eyebrows at him. “You can like an image or a phrase so much, you memorize it on your skin. And it’ll stay with you for your eternity.” He smiles. “It’s cute.”

Even in his half-horny, half-asleep state, Chanyeol gets taken aback by the sincerity in Junmyeon’s voice. And he has to agree somewhat, from the perspective a, probably, thousand-year-old being it really must be indearing that these short living, powerless, little humans like to decorate their bodies this way. It’s the irl version of a character creator screen, except tattoos and piercings hurt, and you can’t get new ones at will unless you know the cheat code that is being young, dumb and having a piercing needle at hand. Chanyeol’s nose twitches at the memory, thankfully you can’t really see that his septum piercing is crooked.

“They suit you well,” Junmyeon adds, smiling at him. Chanyeol can’t help but reciprocate.

He kisses Junmyeon again, their naked bodies brushing against each other, Chanyeol slides his hands over Junmyeon’s sides and stops at his hips, keeping them in place. He gets on his knees, the rough texture of the tiles digging into them. The water is dripping directly over his face, he couldn't have chosen a worse place for this even if he tried.

Chanyeol’s mind crosses the worst thought he's had in his life. “The carpet really does match the drapes,” he deadpans, regretting it immediately. 

Junmyeon loses it, his laugh echoing through the bathroom. “This is—Are writing a list of the worst things to say to someone before sucking them off?” he laughs. “I think this wins the cake, honestly.”

“It’s been a long week, don’t judge me,” Chanyeol lets out a laugh that somehow sounds self-deprecating. Yeah, he managed to top his previous blunder, that's an achievement of sorts. 

Chanyeol decides to shut himself up and finally suck some dick. As previously stated, Junmyeon isn't especially big, but hey, that means Chanyeol's gag reflex can chill and not try to ruin everything like it always does. 

He mouths at the length and then gently sucks at the head, trying to get a reaction from Junmyeon. Chanyeol looks up him, ignoring the water getting into his eyes, the demon smirks at him from above and fists his already damp hair. The human can't help himself but make a small noise of satisfaction.

"Good thing I remembered you liked this," Junmyeon says. "Last time I didn't really have an opportunity." He tugs at the hair strong enough for Chanyeol to feel his scalp sting. 

Chanyeol encircles the shaft with his right hand. He swallows Junmyeon without giving him time to adjust and hollows his cheeks while simultaneously bobbing his head. Junmyeon makes a strangled sound, Chanyeol’s proud of himself. The demon's hold is strong but he doesn't fuck into his mouth, letting Chanyeol do all the work instead, for now at least. 

Junmyeon's cock fills his mouth nicely as he flattens his tongue against it, Chanyeol enjoys how his lips stretch over it, enjoys hearing the pretty moans he draws from Junmyeon when he tongues at the slit or he when traces over a particularly sensitive vein, god, he enjoys it so much. Junmyeon buckles his hips and Chanyeol keeps him in place with his other hand.

“Let me,” the demon says lowering his voice, sounding a bit wrecked already, Chanyeol melts inside. 

Junmyeon thrusts into his mouth while Chanyeol lets him invade his throat, he helps himself by humming, sending vibrations through Junmyeon’s cock as he hits the back of his throat. Junmyeon’s grip on his hair is relentless as he fucks the human’s mouth, keeping his head in place. He keeps it on for a while, only stopping to let Chanyeol take a breath or two. Finally, his hips stutter and he comes into Chanyeol’s mouth, letting out the prettiest moan.

"This is the only type of vore I'm into by the way," Chanyeol says, his voice raspy, after he swallows it all and wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

Junmyeon chuckles. "You still haven't come, remember that I can just leave you this if you keep talking," he threatens but his voice rings with a hint of amusement. He snaps his fingers and a bottle of lube appears. "Fuck my thighs," he practically commands. "You did so well, baby. This is your prize." 

The words go straight to Chanyeol's dick, he doesn't hesitate. Chanyeol grabs the bottle and pours the sticky liquid onto his hand. Junmyeon's already leaning on the shower wall, away from the steam of water, with his chest touching the cold tiles. He draws his muscular thighs together after Chanyeol slicks them up. 

It doesn't take much, only a few uncoordinated thrusts, for Chanyeol to come with a strangled sound and Junmyeon's name on his tongue, he burrows his head in the crook of Junmyeon's neck. He stays like that for a few moments, his whole body pressed against Junmyeon's with his thoughts fuzzy. Junmyeon turns around to kiss him again and it’s so gentle and just so loving–Chanyeol can’t remember the last time someone kissed him like he was so precious. 

When they draw apart, he reaches for the bottle of shampoo and starts washing the demon’s hair.

“One thing, this is still happening in my dream, right?” Chanyeol asks while washing off the foam from Junmyeon’s head with a showerhead, he’s taking his sweet time to properly appreciate the protruding horns. 

The demon shrugs. “Well, yeah, for me to appear outside your dreams you’d have to actually summon me. With a magic circle and shit, preferably with the help of a skilled witch. Why are asking?" 

"Phew, I was concerned about my water bill for a second there." The relief washes over Chanyeol and Junmyeon turns around to look at him, his expression perplexed. 

"I can't with you," he laughs, burying his head in the crook of Chanyeol's neck.

"I'm sorry I have bills to pay, okay. Also, I don't want to waste water, Mister ‘I already live in hell so I’m not concerned about climate change’.”

"You're really hung up on using honorifics, aren't you? You wanna talk about it? Maybe we can agree on a safeword too," Junmyeon says looking right up at Chanyeol. 

" _ Red _ is simple enough, I think," Chanyeol blurts out before he can think it through. As a distraction, he reaches out for the bottle of a pomegranate scented body wash. 

"So you  _ have _ thought about it!"

_ Obviously. And in great detail too.  _ "A little."

Junmyeon doesn’t vanish right after they get out of the shower like Chanyeol expected, he stays with him for a little longer, drinking mint tea with him and answering his questions about his job. He disappears in the early morning after giving Chanyeol a goodbye kiss.

Chanyeol wakes up the next morning with a warm feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any requests involving this fic, or just want to talk, hit me up on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/borowka)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not jacking off onto a letter, over a lit candle nonetheless, on my watch or in my presence!” Chanyeol says a bit too loudly for the library.  
> "I wasn’t going to! I just said it was a viable option."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at the cross in their bedroom* wassup jesus.
> 
> i'm too caffeinated to be sorry for writing this, please pretend it's a valentine's day special and that i didn't have to retcon dae from being mentioned in the first chapter... 
> 
> chapter-specific tags: threesome, spitroasting, light bondage, wax play, religious imagery, corruption kink(??) 
> 
> please do your own research before engaging in any of the activities depicted (including but not limited to summoning a sex demon lmao)!

“You should be careful, I heard the demons are trying to produce half-human and half-demon offspring,” Jongdae tells Chanyeol like it’s a serious thing to say.

“I don’t know whether you noticed, but I’m a cis man so unless incubi can bear children, I don’t think I’m in any real danger.”

Chanyeol hadn’t anticipated that getting visited by an incubus would lead to him making a new friend, but the universe had different plans. Cue Jongdae, a twenty-something college student and a conspiracy theory/paranormal podcaster on the side. He’s also Catholic (at least that’s what Chanyeol assumes from the silver cross gleaming on his neck), but that doesn’t seem to stop him from being really into demonology. Although, Chanyeol suspects that’s actually the reason he’s so interested in the occult, the forbidden fruit is the sweetest after all. 

Jongdae’s really fascinated by the very existence of Junmyeon and he asks a lot of questions concerning him. Chanyeol’s a bit sick of constantly describing the demon’s appearance, his powers and how Jongdae could summon one of the incubi/succubae himself. 

“I don’t really know,” Chanyeol tells him. “As dickish as it sounds, I never asked for this. I don’t think I can help you. The internet is your best shot.”

Jongdae nods, smiling at him. “Alright, I’ll see what I can find!” he says when it’s his usual time to go home and leave the library where they normally met. This time Jongdae was researching gremlins for his podcast. Adorable little creatures, Chanyeol relates to their hatred of humanity and the deep desire for causing mayhem, add love for punk music and you’re describing him as a teenager. 

The next day Jongdae shows up at the library clutching what looks like a handwritten letter in his hand. Chanyeol just raises his eyebrows at that.

“Tonight—tonight we’re summoning an incubus,” he says with a glint in his eyes Chanyeol can only describe as feral. 

The ritual, according to Jongdae, involves as follows—a singular candle, a handwritten letter detailing all your secret desires (Chanyeol’s scared to ask) and a knife.

“I’m supposed to let the blood drip onto the paper as I burn it with the candle while reciting the incantation. Apparently, semen is also allowed,” Jongdae says nonchalantly as he explains his plan to Chanyeol. He plans on summoning Junmyeon in Chanyeol’s apartment. Honestly, at this point the demon spends so much time at his place, Chanyeol should split up the rent.

“You’re not jacking off onto a letter, over a lit candle nonetheless, on my watch or in my presence!” Chanyeol says a bit too loudly for the library.

"I wasn’t going to! I just said it was a viable option."

🕯️🕯️🕯️

“Tell me Chanyeol. What do you do in your free time? Besides getting haunted by a sex demon, the son of Lilith?” Jongdae asks when they leave the library.

“I wouldn’t call it a haunting? Junmyeon just hangs out with me?” Chanyeol realizes something and stops in the middle of the sidewalk. “Oh god, I’m friends with benefits with a fucking demon.” This is certainly not how he envisioned his adulthood. 

“I thought you knew?”

“I somehow didn’t put this together until now!”

On the one hand, it’s not like he signed a chirograph, on the other, he feels he’s too old to be getting into a relationship of this kind, they had never ended well for him in the past. Chanyeol’s always the one to catch feelings and then get hurt when everything ends in flames.

Jongdae puts a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay with summoning Junmyeon today? You don’t have to, I’ll understand.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, burrowing his nose into his scarf. “No, don’t worry. I’m overreacting because my last relationship didn’t end so well. But really, I’m fine. To answer your question—music. I teach guitar and piano, I work part-time in a music store, I write some too.”

“This certainly sounds way more interesting than my major in media studies.”

“My parents would love you if you were their son. I mean, they’d probably bitch a little, since it’s still the humanities, but in their eyes, it’s still better than being a drop-out from a masters program in music education.”

“Your parents aren’t very supportive, are they?” Jongdae says with a note of pity in his voice.

“No,” Chanyeol chuckles, sounding somewhat bitter.

🕯️🕯️🕯️

It’s easy to forget how quickly paper catches on fire, Jongdae basically throws the lit, blood-stained letter into the ovenproof bowl. Chanyeol hands him the bandaids and takes away the knife. After only a few seconds before them appears, at least for Chanyeol, a familiar, horned figure.

“Hello Chanyeol, I didn’t know you were a taken man.” Junmyeon gestures at Jongdae.

“I’m not?”

“Huh, I thought it was the classic Valentine’s day threesome, my bad.”

Chanyeol somehow didn’t piece it together until now that it’s Valentine’s day so it definitely wasn’t that. It feels weird that Junmyeon assumed that Jongdae is his boyfriend, he doesn't know what to think of it.

"Just a quick question,” Jongdae cuts in. “Do succubae really steal semen from men to give it to incubi so they can impregnate women and bring the end times onto humankind?" Jongdae says in one breath, Junmyeon looks impressed.

"Oh, you must be Catholic! You guys are always so much fun! To answer your question, one, not really, no. We're dream demons that feed off of sexual energy, period, no one's really stoked about bringing on the end times. Two, we don't really care about gender? The whole cultural aspect is frankly lost on me and as you can see, I'm what you'd call an incubus and you both identify as men. So yeah, no impregnating, unless you have a breeding kink, but I'd have to pass that on to someone else," Junmyeon rambles in his typical fashion.

Jongdae looks like he doesn't know what to do with this amount of information. "So—uhm—are you hungry?" he asks, making Chanyeol chuckle.

"If by that you mean whether I want to have sex with you, the answer depends on you?" Junmyeon looks at Chanyeol, looking like a child asking for permission to stay at the playground for a little longer. Chanyeol shrugs, this might be fun if Jongdae agrees, he's certainly not against the idea. 

Jongdae's face turns the color of a, particularly ripe beetroot. He nods. "I mean—yes, I'd love to…" 

Junmyeon's eyes glint with excitement as he walks up to Jongdae and moves his chin up, exposing his neck. Chanyeol feels like he's watching a nature documentary. _The demon has spotted his prey, he's preparing for an attack…_

"What's your name, my dear?" 

"Jongdae," he gives it to him without hesitation. 

"Would you let me tie you up, Jongdae? Just your hands, I promise." The devotion in Jongdae's eyes tells Chanyeol that he would let them do anything to him. 

He nods.

"Use your words, my dear." 

"Yes, please, tie my hands."

Chanyeol picks himself up from his seat and stands before Jongdae, right next to the demon, holding his arms in place and helping him take his shirt off. Junmyeon snaps his fingers, making the red rope appear and starts tying Jongdae's wrists.

"If it gets too much, say 'red', alright?" says Junmyeon, smiling at Chanyeol. 

Jongdae nods. "Yes." 

When Junmyeon’s done with the ropework, he tilts Jongdae’s chin again and kisses him. Chanyeol looks at them transfixed like he’s watching a secret ritual being performed, something that's been lost to time. It's the kind of magic that's older than even civilization. He can't help but notice the way their jaws move, how Jongdae melts into Junmyeon's touch, how he bares his neck. The demon breaks the kiss and Jongdae's chasing after him, just like Chanyeol had done the first time when he tasted Junmyeon. He puts his hand on Jongdae's chest to stop him.

"You've had enough." Chanyeol touches Jongdae's hair to comfort him, the man leaning into the touch. "Relax, it's going to pass very soon." He looks into Jongdae’s glossy eyes.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Chanyeol whispers to Junmyeon. He likes Jongdae, he really does and he wouldn’t mind taking part in whatever Jongdae envisioned his meeting with an incubus to be, but he also doesn’t want to do anything against his wish.

“He specified _you_ in his letter, that’s why you can see me.”

Oh, alrighty then, Chanyeol’s just leveled up from _A weirdo who claims to get visited by a sex demon on a regular basis_ to _A weirdo who claims to get visited by a sex demon on a regular basis but with a singular witness!_ He’ll take that, that’s a significant improvement. 

“In that case,” he mutters under his breath. “Get on your knees, Jongdae,” he orders and the other man follows him without a word. Chanyeol can’t get enough of this sight, of Jongdae kneeling before him with his hands bound as in the middle of a prayer.

Junmyeon hands him a lit candle, watching over the pair like he’s the puppeteer, he still has the upper hand here, even though he’s only watching them from a chair in the corner of the room. Chanyeol knows what to next.

He watches the white wax drip onto Jongdae's exposed chest, as his face twists in a brief moment of pain. However, his expression turns blissful after only a few drops. 

"Chanyeol? Please, I want more, please.” He straightens the candle and turns around to face Junmyeon, seeking approval from the demon.

“Don’t be shy, our altar boy’s asking so nicely,” he hears him say from his seat. 

Chanyeol tilts the candle, making the wax trickle down, Jongdae moans when it reaches his nipple. It goes on like this for some time, drop by drop, Jongdae becomes louder and his little, silver cross gets more and more cloudy, slowly losing its glint under the built-up of wax. 

After about one-third of the melted candle has found its way onto Jongdae’s chest and back, Junmyeon stands up to blow it out.

“We don’t want to make a bigger mess, do we?”

Chanyeol chuckles as if his apartment isn’t one bad day away from looking absolutely horrid. After _this_ ends, he needs to do the dishes, they are starting to overfill his sink.

"No," Jongdae says, already sounding wrecked. Chanyeol can't get enough of his voice.

"Good, get on the bed, hands and knees, my dear," Junmyeon commands.

Ah yes, what's better than some wax on the floor? A lot more wax on the bed, of course! Chanyeol hopes Junmyeon can just snap his fingers and make the mess disappear. Although Chanyeol has to admit that Junmyeon ordering Jongdae around is so hot, he almost can't bring himself to be sarcastic anymore.

Before Jongdae gets on the bed, Chanyeol helps him take off his jeans and underwear. The rope around his wrists is loose enough that he can support himself on the palms of his hands without much problem. Chanyeol can't help but kiss him, reward him for how good he's being, how will he listens to them. Jongdae tastes bitter, just like Junmyeon. But Chanyeol's too preoccupied with marking his throat and collarbones to notice. He wants to hear more of his high-pitched moans and those little hiccups he’s making.

Chanyeol draws them apart. "Get on all fours," he tells Jongdae.

It’s unbelievable how obedient he is, Chanyeol would have never suspected him of having these kinds of fantasies, would never imagine Jongdae looking at him glossy-eyed as he unzips his pants and guides his cock into his soft mouth. He's so beautiful like this. Junmyeon’s already fingering him open, preparing him for getting properly fucked, the lube making an obscene sound. 

Jongdae’s long eyelashes flutter when he inserts the second finger.

“Please, please, hurry,” he says in between taking Chanyeol into his mouth.

Junmyeon doesn’t say or react in any way to Jongdae’s relentless pleas, instead, he adds another finger and the man’s begging starts to sounds a continuous prayer, a rosary perhaps. Only after that Junmyeon gives Jongdae what he wants and starts thrusting at the same as Chanyeol.

He loves that Jongdae tries to not break the eye contact with him, only doing so when Junmyeon trusts particularly hard or brushes against the right spot. Jongdae’s so pretty like this, completely wrecked, with tears rolling down his face, the dried wax stuck to his chest, his hands loosely tied and getting fucked from both sides. It’s so filthy that just the look on his face when he comes is enough to push Chanyeol over the edge too. Jongdae’s strangled moan gets cut short when he tries to swallow Chanyeol’s come and some of it spills from his mouth, dribbling down his chin. 

Junmyeon quickens the pace, trying to push himself to completion too, but Chanyeol doesn’t notice when it happens, he’s too busy kissing Jongdae, he can still taste himself on his tongue. 

Jongdae stays the night, Chanyeol can’t believe someone can be so perky in the morning or make such good pancakes for that matter. Chanyeol draws a pentagram with a strawberry jam on one of them, Jongdae’s laugh is the loveliest sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any requests involving this fic, or just want to talk, hit me up on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/borowka)


End file.
